pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Vessalius
Jack Vessalius (Jakku Bezariusu ジャック ベザリウス also known as Jack Bezarius) was the once supposed hero, but in reality the instigator of the Tragedy of Sablier. He was Oswald's best friend, and loved his sister, Lacie. Appearance He wears white skin-tight pants with a long green and gold coat and a white ruffled blouse. Jack looks uncannily like an adult Oz with a long golden braid that goes to his thighs. He has long golden eyelashes and emerald eyes like Oz's, but with a different aura. He often wears white gloves over his hands, and in most instances is shown with a pair of white and black boots. He has a pair of deep red earrings (they've also appeared as royal blue and purple) that Lacie gave to him, the right one having been kept by Lacie and later worn by her for the four months after their reunion, while Jack had worn the left one for their first eight years since meeting. Oswald hands Jack the right earring Lacie had been wearing when he tells him of her death. Oz and Gilbert meet him when they are taken to the Cheshire Cat's dimension. The "hero" of 100 years ago and the one who "defeated" Glen Baskerville. He is currently residing in Oz's body and can 'possess' Oz and speak through him. When in control, Jack also has full control of Alice's chain power. He is revealed to have some sort of connection with Alice's memories and Gilbert's past. Personality Jack is just like Oz, he's almost always happy. He can be serious on occasion but is usually highly active and cheerful. He is decidedly kind, but he is never truly trusted. Something else that's very famous about Jack in particular is that he can give this sharp expression that appears to look right through someone and only shows that person's true personality. He harbors a grudge against his family because of his twisted years growing up, but hides it away when he is with other people. Lacie is the only person whom he's ever confessed it to. He loves Lacie, and places her above everything else, including his life; eventually, this leads to everyone's involvement, and the near destruction of the world. Quotes *''"Be careful. You're being watched by the Will of Abyss."'' *''"Ah, it's you. Will you protect him for sure this time?" (to Gilbert about...?) *"Humans...are weak, aren't they? Me, and Glen, too." (to Oz) *"So, Glen, won't you lower that sword... before I kill your cute little servant?" (to Glen/Oswald) *"''I don't need friends or status anymore... because I only need you, Lacie!" ''(to and about Lacie) *"I want to see you, I want to see you! I want to see you again!! No matter... what it takes. (about Lacie) *"I sense that if I try to get too close...I'll lose her again".'' *"Whenever it snows... I am reminded of those days....the day that you found me....and the day that I finally found you...-and I lost you again, Lacie.'' and this time... Its for good''"' *(to Oz) "Here I've shown you all my memories...and yet it seems you still missed the point... No, rather it's that... You're refusing to see the truth..."'' *''"You're such a brat, Oz..."'' *''(to Oz) "I'll show you.. Just how wrong that statement is...This body... Does not belong to Oz Vessalius...nothing can belong to someone like you. You can achieve nothing, you can't become anything...you can't, you just can't!"'' *''(to Oz) "you are nothing, you are nothingness...because you destroy everything!"'' *''"Since you won''’t let me into the tower, I’m going through the window. Climbing trees is my specialty." *''"I don’t really have a choice. Since you’re not going to tell me anything about her."'' *''"Nothing. Revis just showed her to me from the bottom of this tower."'' *''"Oswald is a dear friend to me."'' *''"What’s wrong Glen? Why don’t you hurry up and drop that sword? I really don’t want to.... hurt you like this."'' *''"Why don’t we go see Lacie together?"'' *''"Oz... I hope you can stop him... my one and only friend... Glen Baskerville--" ''(From Oz's memory seen near the inner hole of Sablier) *The abyss is a dimension time.A place where a newborn baby can turn into witherd old man in the span of seconds. *If you were to repeat past again I will turn this body into blade that will end Death Gods.(To Baskervilles meaning if Oswald and Baskervilles try to stop him he will once again kill them and start the Tragedy of Sablier) *You can never hope to defeat B-Rabbit.(To Baskervilles in chapter 70 the could not defeat Oz The B-Rabbit) *(To Lottie)“You asked me who I was because I Look suspicious so were I to claim “Nay I am not”… you’d suspect me even more… isn’t that right?” *“it’s been a while… Baskervilles” *Isn't this what you've been seeking all along?(To Oz) *Farewell. Chapter Appearances Trivia *Jack was initially thought to be a representation of Lewis Caroll himself. *Jack first appears to Oz behind a veiled archway, a reference to the little door behind a curtain in Carroll's novel. *Before meeting Jack, Alice was kept locked up in a tower and was never allowed out. Alice Liddell, the real Alice, sometimes had to be locked in her room so she didn't play in the Cathedral Garden, which was out of bounds. However, she was allowed to play in the little Deanery garden. *When Jack was younger, after Lacie cut his hair, he looked identical to Oz and this is because Oz's body is actually Jack's(unconfirmed). *In many of the omakes, he is often represented by oranges or mandarin oranges. He is shown to often carry them around or given by characters themselves. ( additional information: oranges were once used as a symbol equivalent to the apple as the forbidden fruit) *Oz has current possesion over his body and was Jack's previous chain as the B-Rabbit, Oz. *The clothes that Jack wore to the Barma event at the Baskerville mansion, when he first attempted to reunite with Lacie, were very similar to the type of clothing that Isla Yura wore commonly. The footwear as well. Category:Vessalius Family Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human